Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to respiratory therapy devices used in the treatment of respiratory diseases.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices and methods are used to perform chest physical therapy. For example, clinicians and others use cupped hands and other devices to apply percussive force on the chest and/or back of a patient. The application of percussive and/or vibrational force on the patient can loosen secretions within the lung, enabling the patient to then cough out the loosened secretions.